Comeback Home
by Rafra
Summary: Sepotong sisi lain dibalik tragedi kapal Sewol; Jongin yang terdistorsi layaknya mayat hidup, Chanyeol yang Eksistensinya tampak surealis. "Bisakah kau datang kembali ke rumah? jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di ujung bumi dingin ini. Sekarang datang padaku, Ayo sayang, kita kembali ke rumah. " ChanKai. EXO Fanfiction.


Comeback Home

Rating; M

Chankai Pairing.

Consist of tragedy of Sewol T.T Sorry for remember that.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warn! Boys love, psychology Theme.

.

.

.

.

.

|Prolog|

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat hari monokrom tiba; mata coklatnya tersingkap perlahan, beberapa titik-titik cahaya terbingkai apik di sisi tembok, memikat ujung matanya untuk terpaku pada satu titik; di atas samping kirinya. tubuhnya agak sedikit kaku, kepalanya sedikit pusing, sesekali mata coklatnya mengerjap di warna monoton itu.

Ketika monokrom mulai menelan sebagian permukaan bumi, ketika semua umat manusia kembali ke peraduannya. Ketika sang mentari meninggalkan siluet di ufuk. Ketika semua umat manusia ingin bermesraan dengan bunga mimpinya.

Kim Jongin justru sebaliknya.

Ketika malam, bagi Kim Jongin adalah awal dari hari yang baru, ketika siang menjadi malam begitu juga sebaliknya. Ia mengubah itu sesuka hatinya, ia mengubahnya dan membiarkan dirinya semakin tenggelam dalam euforianya sendiri. Kini Jongin menjadikan sosok penerang di malam hari itu sebagai mataharinya sekarang.

Sebut saja,

Matahari malam Kim Jongin.

Tatapannya terasa hampa di hiasi kantung mata, kulit bibirnya agak sedikit mengeras juga raut wajahnya agak sedikit kusam; Jongin belum berubah. dan ia tidak ingin berubah.

Pakaiannya pun masih dengan model dan warna yang sama seperti pakaian yang ia kenakan saat 3 tahun yang lalu. Ia selalu berganti pakaian setiap hari, hanya saja karna ia tinggal di sini sendiri dan ia tak pernah meninggalkan ruangan teraman baginya itu hanya untuk berbelanja baju bermerek atau yang lain.

Kim Jongin tak memerlukan baju-baju bermerek.

Kim Jongin hanya butuh matahari malamnya.

Hanya matahari malamnya.

Untuk menemaninya dirinya yang terisolasi.

Terisolasi seorang diri.

Sedari tadi mata berkantungnya itu menatap fokus kepada sang matahari malam itu. Seakan itu lah penyemangat atau alasan ia untuk bertahan hidup. Tubuhnya menyender di salah satu kusein jendela besar di kamar itu; merasakan bagaimana semilir angin malam yang menusuk kulitnya, merasakan bagaimana aroma wewangian angin malam yang khas, merasakan bagaimana semua komposisi alam monokrom itu menyatu dalam simfoni yang tak terdefinisi, harmoninasasi kesempurnaan Kim Jongin.

Bukan. bukan kesempurnaan.

Harmonisasi kerapuhan seorang Kim Jongin

Bola matanya seakan tak bosan dan menemukan titik jenuh, Jongin malah semakin nyaman pada posisinya; Angin malam itu dengan lancangnya meniup-niupan surainya sehingga terlihat lebih dramatis jika diabadikan, ia tak takut terjatuh di kusein jendela itu alih alih takut ia malah menduduki kusein besar itu dan kembali bersandar manja dan bermesraan kembali dengan matahari malamnya.

'Oh malam...

Jika angin ini berhembus dalam diam kali ini, jika matahari bersinar lebih murka dari biasanya...

Aku Kim Jongin,

Hanya ingin...

Matahari malam ku kembali pulang,

Kembali pulang ke rumah...'

Jongin memejamkan mata lelahnya sebentar alih alih mengirup udara malam yang mencekik hidungnya, seluruh hal nostagia dan hal hal yang ia ciptakan sendiri kini sedang berperang satu sama lain dalam kelabunya, Oh tidak.

Ini yang Jongin tidak suka.

Ini yang Jongin hindari.

Ini yang Jongin takutkan,

Akhirnya tak seperti yang diharapkannya.

Beberapa bulir murni menurun searah gravitasi dari pipi Jongin secara tiba-tiba, matanya masih terpejam; Menangis dalam diam adalah bukan hal baru bagi Jongin, tetapi perasaannya lebih emosional dari biasanya.

.

.

Satu dua tiga;

Kau meninggalkan aku,

tapi—..

Aku dapat mendengar kau bernapas,

dari suatu tempat.

Sekali lagi

Empat lima enam;

Air mata merah yang mengalir,

Aku rindu bau mu,

yang pernah melekat pada ku.

.

.

.

.

TBC OR END?

.

.

.

.

.

Hai balik lagi nih Rafra bawa Ff baru lagi :3 Yang ini masih prolog, tapi setidaknya tergambar jelas bukan bahwa Jongin karakternya disini bagaimana?

Rafra lagi nyoba bikin tema fiksi yang agak rumit, yah jadi maaf ya kalau rada ribet bahasanya juga alurnya membinggungkan *pundung* tapi diusahain bahasanya mudah di cerna dan enga bikin readers sekalian kebingungan. Semoga suka yah :)

Review Juseyo ^^


End file.
